Drum Beat of my Heart
by EllaMarieMarx
Summary: Jennifer Lake is the gorgeous new girl in the neighborhood, and she falls in love with Rodrick Heffley. But does he feel the same way about her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, it's Ella (: I really don't have much to say, other than please review this story, and enjoy it (: This is a Rodrick Rules fan fiction, and it is much different from the movie because a new character, Jennifer, is in the story. Later on, I might be posting links to pictures of her so that you can get an idea of how she looks like. Please read and review, I would really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid **

Chapter 1

Jennifer P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes as I stretched my arms out and yawned. I turned my head to the digital clock that was on top of my bedside. It was four o'clock in the afternoon.

The reason why I woke up so late was because I didn't get a reasonable amount of sleep for the past week. It had been so stressful.

My family and I moved here all the way from Oregon due to my dad's big job promotion. We had to pack all of our belongings in boxes, put all the furniture in a huge truck, and we had to say goodbye to all of our close friends. It was very difficult.

We drove here which took us three days. Then when we arrived, we had to unpack all our furniture and belongings into our new house.

It doesn't sound so excruciating and stressful, but trust me, it really was. Moving all the way to the other side of the country isn't so easy. I was absolutely exhausted after everything, so I crashed on my bed the night before.

But right now, I was just happy that we were finally settled down.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face, just to wake me up a little more. After that, I walked down the stairs to find my mom setting a flower vase on the kitchen table. When she saw me walking down the stairs, she smiled at me.

"Jennifer," she said in an excited tone, "I just unpacked the last box! We're now officially settled in!"

"That's great, Mom," I said, "hey, I'm just going to walk around the neighborhood and see if I can meet anyone. Is that alright?"

"Sure honey," she said, "Just don't go too far."

I walked out the door, and I felt a cool breeze rush through my face and hair. I started walking and looking around to see if there were kids my age. I wanted to get to know a few kids before I started school. I didn't want to be the new girl sitting all alone at a table in the corner.

I heard my cell phone ringtone, Firework by Katy Perry. I took out my phone and opened up the text message that I just received.

_I miss you, babe. Love you._

_-Joe_

Joe was my ex boyfriend. I broke up with him a few days ago, when my parents told me that we were moving. I knew that our relationship wouldn't work out because we would both be on different sides of the country. It was really hard, because we both loved each other. But right now, I was trying to forget about him. It wasn't an easy thing to do. I felt a tear slide down my right eye and down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off with my hand.

Because of the millions of thoughts running through my mind, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech and a car honking. I looked up and saw a white van coming right at me. It was so fast that I didn't have any time to move. I realized that I was in the middle of the road. The van hit me and I fell to the ground. Before I became unconscious, I heard a car door open and I saw these beautiful hazel eyes looking down at me, and tan arms picking me up. Then I saw nothing, it was pitch black.

**So there's the beginning of the story! Sorry that it's very short, I promise that they will be longer! If I get a few reviews, I will post the next few chapters! Thanks! (: **

**-EllaMarie (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thanks for reading, but I expect more reviews! Thanks (: Anyways, I think I should describe how the character Jennifer looks like. She is skinny (size 4), has long brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She is 17 years old, the same age as Rodrick. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

Chapter 2

Rodrick P.O.V.

I got out of my truck and carried the girl in both of my arms. It wasn't really hard because she was pretty light.

When I walked into the door, my mom's eyes widened so much that I thought that they were going to pop out of her sockets.

"OH MY GOSH," she screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Relax," I said, "I just hit her with my truck."

"You did _what_?"

"Mom," I groaned, "Just calm down for a minute. Go get some ice in the freezer, she has a bruise on her head."

My mom ran to the kitchen to get ice. I lightly set the girl down on the couch. I looked at the girl very closely.

"_She was kinda pretty..." _I thought to myself.

My thoughts her interrupted by my mom screaming once again.

"Rodrick, Rodrick! Put this on her head, fast!"

My mom's screaming brought Greg and my dad running down the stairs to see what was wrong.

I took the ice pack from my mom and pressed it against the girl's head. She winced.

Jennifer P.O.V.

I suddenly felt pain on my forehead and I winced. Voices were ringing in my ears.

"Rodrick, I can't believe you hit a girl with your truck!"

"Susan, what happened?"

"Who is this girl? She's hot!"

"Greg, there's no time for that!"

"Everyone, shut up! She's moving!"

I struggled to painfully open my eyes. I woke up to the sight of four people looking down at me. There were two adults, a middle school student, and a really cute guy who looked about the same age as me.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" A woman with glasses asked me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I lied, wincing once again because of the pain in my head.

"No, you're not okay," the man said, "I'm going to go get your parents here right now. Where do you live?"

"Six houses away from here," I replied.

The man quickly ran out the door and down the street.

"Listen," I said, "I really don't want you guys to make a big deal about this. I'm fine."

I took the ice off my head and stood up. I suddenly felt very light-headed and my head was throbbing. I fell down and was about to faint again.

"Whoa, whoa," the cute boy said, as he caught me. I was in his arms. It felt amazing…

"Rodrick Heffley, you are grounded for two weeks," said the woman with glasses, "and I'm taking away the keys of your truck."

Rodrick quickly pushed me out of his arms.

"What? But mom-"

"It wasn't his fault," I interrupted, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I went right in the middle of the street. Just, please don't blame Rodrick. He did nothing wrong."

Rodrick and his mother looked at me in surprise. There was a long pause.

"Alright," said Mrs. Heffley, "I won't ground you, Rodrick."

Rodrick let out a sigh of relief. He mouthed the words "thank you so much" to me.

The front door flung open. My parents ran in with worried faces on them.

"Jennifer! Are you alright, honey?" My mom said as she squeezed me in her arms.

"Mom," I said, barely even being able to breathe, "I'm alright, don't worry."

I released myself from her arms. I saw my dad grabbing Rodrick by the shirt.

"Listen jackass, you hurt my daughter-"

"Dad," I said as I pulled his hand off of Rodrick, "It wasn't his fault. It was mine."

My dad walked away from him, but gave him a death stare.

"Oh no," my mom said, looking at my forehead, "we have to take you to a doctor right now. Let's go!"

My parents ran out of the door and started the car.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me," I said to the Heffleys.

"No problem, dear," smiled Mrs. Heffley.

I took a glance at Rodrick before I left. He winked at me. I smiled back.

I walked out of the house and got into the car. My dad drove to the hospital, as I listened to my mom going on and on about how much she was worried about me. She was very overprotective. But I ignored her after I began thinking of Rodrick.

He was so gorgeous! His hazel eyes, golden tan, and messy hair made him so sexy. But I wasn't in love with him, not yet. I was still getting over my ex boyfriend Joe, and as I thought about him I got sad again.

Rodrick P.O.V.

"Hey, Rodrick," my brother Greg said smiling, "How about you go hit her with your van again? I wouldn't mind her coming here again, she's really hot!"

"Shut up loser," I laughed.

Greg was wrong, Jennifer wasn't "really hot," she was drop dead beautiful! She had the brightest green eyes and the most perfect, long brown hair that smelled like a juicy green apple. And she was so sweet! She backed me up and defended me, therefore my mom didn't ground me. She was totally my type! I think I was in love with her. I walked upstairs and went to my room. I thought in my head about the things that I could do to impress her. I already wanted to be her boyfriend.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I wanna know what you guys think (: Thanks!**

**-EllaMarieMarx (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that the last chapters were pretty short, but this one's much longer (: REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

Chapter 3

Jennifer P.O.V.

"Jen," my mom said, "I'm just going to do some errands, and you're dad is at work. Are you sure you'll be alright staying alone?"

"Mom," I moaned, "I'm seventeen years old, I can take care of myself. Please stop being so overprotective."

"Okay, love," she said as she kissed my forehead.

"Ouch!" I yelped in pain, "Not there!"

"Aw I'm sorry," she cringed as she left my room.

A few minutes later I felt my phone vibrate. I opened up the text message

_Jenny, please answer. I have to talk to you. I miss you so much it hurts._

_-Joe _

I quickly deleted the message and put down my phone.

"_Forget about him, Jen!"_ I thought to myself.

But I couldn't help it, I loved him too much. I began to shed tears again.

Rodrick P.O.V.

I drove my van down the block to Jennifer's house, with flowers in my hand. Chicks love gifts from guys, so I figured that this would make her fall in love with me. I couldn't wait to see her gorgeous face again. As I walked up to her doorstep, I began rehearsing what I was going to say.

Jennifer P.O.V.

I washed all the tears from my face in the bathroom, and told myself to get it together. I had to find another guy to fall in love with to get over Joe. It was for my own good.

I heard someone knocking at the door. I quickly ran down the stairs to answer it.

"Hi, Jennifer," smiled Rodrick as I opened the door, "How are you doing?"

"I-I'm f-fine, th-thanks," I stuttered. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't know what to say.

"Um, I got you these," he revealed the flowers that he was hiding behind his back, "To make you feel better."

I gasped and smiled, "Rodrick, you shouldn't have! You're so sweet!"

I gave him a hug.

Rodrick P.O.V.

I wrapped my arms around her and took a quick sniff at her hair.

_It smelled amazing…_

She released her arms from me, I saw that she was blushing and looking down.

_Oh my gosh, I think she likes me. _

"So, how's your head?" I asked in concern, looking up at her bruise.

"Oh," she said, "The doctor said it's just a minor bruise, it'll go away quickly."

"That's great," I smiled, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"So, my whole family and I are going to a skating rink later. It's some event that they're holding for the seventh graders. My parents are making me go, and I don't wanna be alone over there. I need a good friend with me. Wanna come?"

"Sounds like fun," she smiled, "What time should I be at your house?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll text you later when I find out."

She held out her hand, "Give me your phone, I'll put my number in."

I handed my cell phone to her, and she started to put her number into my contacts list. I was staring at her the whole time.

_My god, she was so beautiful._

She handed the phone back to me, "See you later, Rodrick."

She winked at me and closed the door.

I looked down at my phone. She put in her number and saved her name as "Jenny."

I did a huge grin and started jumping up and down in joy. Everything was going according to the plan.

**Five Hours Later…**

Jennifer P.O.V.

_Be at my house in 30 minutes, cutie :) _

_-Rodrick _

I smiled and laughed. He was so adorable.

I quickly put on some skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top. I went to the bathroom to straighten my hair, and after that, I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I also put concealer on my forehead, to make my bruise less obvious.

I walked downstairs and saw my parents eating at the kitchen table.

"Hey honey," said my mom, "where are you going?"

"I'm just going out to the skating rink a few blocks away from here," I replied, "A friend asked me to hang out."

"Cool, just don't stay out too late."

"I know! Bye guys!"

"Bye Jen," my parents said.

I walked out the door.

Greg P.O.V.

Rowley and I were waiting for my parents to get ready. We were leaving for the skating rink in a few minutes.

Rodrick and my mom walked down the stairs. Rodrick was wearing jeans, a Loded Diper shirt, and black converse sneakers. He sprayed my dad's cologne on his neck. That was unusual. I wondered why he did that.

"Hey mom," said Rodrick, "I invited Jennifer to come with us, is that alright?"

Oh, that's why.

"Oh, of course," my mom smiled, "You know what, Rodrick? She is so sweet! She's the kind of person who you should be friends with!"

"Just friends?" I giggled. I knew that Rodrick really liked Jennifer.

Rodrick gave me a mean look, but I just laughed.

"Who's Jennifer?" Rowley whispered.

"She's the hot new girl in the neighborhood!" I replied.

The doorbell rang. Rodrick screamed, "I'll get it!"

Just as Rodrick opened the door, he gave Jennifer a huge hug and carried her by her arms into the house.

"I missed you so much!"

Jennifer began laughing hysterically, "I missed you too, even though I saw you like six hours ago!"

"You look great," Rodrick said as he put her down.

"Thank you," she smiled.

I turned to Rowley and saw his jaw hanging open.

"She's cute right?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes fixed on Jennifer, "What the heck does _she_ see in _him_?"

My dad walked down the stairs and threw Rodrick the keys to the car.

"Rodrick," he said, "Me and your mom will be ready in a few minutes. Just start the car, and can I trust you to NOT hit poor Jennifer again?"

Rodrick and Jennifer began laughing, and they both went outside to get the car ready.

**30 minutes later…**

Jennifer P.O.V.

Rodrick and I found a table in the corner where we could talk. Just now, I noticed his shirt with the letters, Loded Diper, written across it.

"What's Loded Diper?" I asked him, pointing at his shirt.

"Oh," he said, "I'm in a band, it's called Loded Diper. I'm the drummer. We play so loud, that we make people's eardrums bleed."

"Nice," I smiled.

Suddenly, two boys that looked about the same age as us sat down next to Rodrick.

"What's up, man?" One of them screamed.

"Nothing," said Rodrick, looking annoyed, "listen dude, I'm busy can you leave me alone for a while?"

"Who's your friend?" The other one asked, winking at me.

Both of them did the wolf whistle. You know? That whistling noise that people make when they see someone hot? Yeah, that one.

"Hey baby, how about you hang out with us?"

"LEAVE NOW!" Rodrick yelled, as he pushed the two boys of their chairs. They eventually ran off.

Rodrick laughed, "It looks like you have some admirers. But sorry about them, they can be jerks sometimes."

"It's alright," I giggled, "It's just good to know that you're always there for me."

I saw his cheeks turn a little bit red.

All of a sudden, we heard a slow song play on the rink, and couples were dancing. The lights were dimmed.

"Jennifer," Rodrick said as he took my hand, "Will you skate with me?"

"Um, I don't know how to skate," I replied.

"Come on, I'll teach you," he said as he pulled me out of my chair.

We put on roller skates and he took my hand into the rink. I lost balance and he was holding me and trying to help me.

We were both laughing and having fun, until I really lost balance and landed right on top of him, in a weird position (if you know what I mean). I quickly got up and regained my balance.

We were skating for a while, and then he decided to spill his heart out to me.

"My god you're beautiful," he smiled as he looked into my eyes.

I blushed and felt my face turn red.

"Jennifer," he said in a serious tone, "I've been wanting to tell you something."

"What is it?" I replied.

"I really like you, I fell in love with you the second I saw you."

He was so sweet, and I was going to be honest with him.

"I really like you, too." I replied.

I hugged him and cuddled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. I heard his heart beating fast. I wanted this to last forever, it was amazing.

But I knew one thing was for sure. I was totally over Joe, because I found someone a million times better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Now that I have a few, I'm posting this next chapter! But remember, I won't post the next chapters until I get reviews! (: And trust me, it gets so much better! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story**

Jennifer P.O.V.

Rodrick and I decided to walk home together from the skating rink. We left the rest of the Heffleys there. We were holding hands and it was quiet for a few minutes, until Rodrick broke the silence.

"So, me and my band are going to be in the city talent show in two weeks. I hope to see you there, I need someone special to support me."

He always liked to brag about his band to everyone, but I just thought it was cute.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there."

We got to the doorstep of my house, so it was time to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," I said, as I took my hand out of his and reached for the doorknob.

He grabbed my arm to stop me, and I turned my head around.

"What?" I asked.

"Jennifer," he said in a serious tone, "Do you think we could be boyfriend and girlfriend already? I mean, we already confessed our feelings for one another a while ago at the skating rink."

"I really like you, Rodrick," I answered, "but this whole thing feels kinda rushed. I mean, you hit me with your van two days ago and you're already telling me how you feel about me. And plus, I need a little time to heal. I recently broke up with my boyfriend Joe, so I need time. Maybe we can date sometime in the future."

I just didn't feel ready for this relationship yet.

"I understand," he said as he put his head down. I could see he was a little bit disappointed.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I smiled, "thanks for everything."

I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

"Bye," he said as he walked away from the doorstep.

I entered the house and found my mom watching TV.

"Hey Jen," she greeted, "how was it?"

"It was fun," I answered, as I went upstairs to my room to sleep. I was pretty tired.

Rodrick P.O.V.

I was lying on my bed, feeling disappointed. I understood what Jennifer was going through, but I loved her so much that I wanted to be in a relationship with her right away. I was confident that she would agree, but unfortunately she didn't. I was impatient and I was wondering when she would want to be my girlfriend. I mean, she did say: "Maybe we can date sometime in the future." When in the future? I didn't know! And that's what confused me.

**The next morning… **

Jennifer P.O.V.

I woke up and started to get ready for church. I put on skinny jeans, heels, and a cute purple blouse. I curled my hair for a change, and put on some eye shadow.

When my parents parked in front of the church, I got out of the car and saw Rodrick. I smiled at him, he waved. I could tell that he was still a little bit disappointed about last night.

I just wasn't ready for this relationship yet. I had feelings for him, but it was just so fast. I had been through so much recently that I needed time to rest. I just had to wait for a while.

**Two hours later…**

Rodrick P.O.V.

My parents decided to leave me and Greg alone at home for the weekend to work out our differences. We've been fighting a lot recently, and things between the two of us got too far. Especially this morning when I embarrassed him in front of everyone at church.

My dad pointed in my face, "Don't have anyone over this weekend, Rodrick."

"I won't, dad," I said, trying not to laugh. I had a plan.

As soon as my parents and my little brother, Manny, walked out and closed the door, an evil grin spread across my face. I ran into the living room and threw myself on the couch. I took out my phone and sent a text message to all my contacts. This was gonna be good.

Jennifer P.O.V.

I was doing some chores downstairs. Nobody else was in the house because my parents were both working. As I was doing the dishes, I heard my cell phone vibrate. I took a towel to dry my hands, and then I read the text message.

_Party at my place at 9_

_-Rodrick_

I smiled, and I went upstairs to prepare myself, until I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran to answer the door, and as I opened it I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hey baby, I missed you."

"Joe," I said in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"


End file.
